Reflejos incompletos
by Mirkran
Summary: Cuando te miras en aquel espejo mágico y tu corazón no sabe lo que quiere, ¿qué ves? ¿Cómo interpretar tu reflejo sin volverte loco? A veces, imágenes complejas y desconcertantes pueden tener explicaciones muy simples. Este fic participó en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, comencemos.

* * *

><p><em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.<em>

Aquellas palabras desfilaban ad infinitum sobre el lienzo de la memoria de una de las cinco adolescentes que yacían en sus camas. Perdida en la zona muerta entre los sueños y la realidad, Hermione Granger no era capaz de conciliar el sueño pero tampoco podía abrir los ojos, temerosa, aprensiva, asustada de ver a ese terrorífico sujeto junto a su cama. Las noches de los últimos dos meses habían estado plagadas de pesadillas que narraban encuentros desconcertantes con el mismo personaje, un hombre alto, desconocido e imponente. Hermione era capaz de dar un brazo por comprender el significado de sus sudores fríos y su respiración agitada y superficial, porque ella no entendía lo que vio hace ocho semanas atrás. Se suponía que aquel reflejo debía mostrar una imagen prístina, definida, pero el frío cristal parecía tener conciencia propia, desafiando a Hermione con imágenes desconcertantes, terroríficas, sin significado ni sentido.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

La críptica frase daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, tentándola y a la vez asustándola. Temía hallar la relevancia de lo que vio hace dos meses atrás pero sentía al mismo tiempo una extraña, casi mórbida curiosidad por saberlo. Era aquella dicotomía la que tenía a Hermione rodando de forma incesante sobre sábanas mojadas con las muestras de sus propios miedos e inseguridades. Temía quedarse dormida de una vez y encontrarse a ese sujeto aborrecible en sus sueños, pero también temía despertarse y ver a ese mismo pérfido hombre en la realidad, pronunciando las palabras que la llevarían a su perdición.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Hermione despertó, aunque a aquello se le pueda llamar abrir los ojos. Se sentó sobre la cama, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su pijama floreado, respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón olímpica. Se llevó la otra mano a su cabello castaño enmarañado, sintiéndolo húmedo y pringoso. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, como esperando (o más bien temiendo) que alguien apareciera en medio de las sombras. Nada ocurrió sin embargo. Sólo silencio. Silencio y aprensión. Nuestra protagonista abandonó su cama y se plantó frente a la ventana, mirando el penumbroso paisaje fuera del castillo. Un mar de oscuridad parcial podía apreciarse a las dos de la mañana, luces plateadas daban forma a los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, luces provenientes de una luna parcialmente cubierta de nubes, luces que impactaban sobre un suelo parcialmente cubierto de nieve. Transcurría el mes de febrero. Pleno invierno. Pero el frío glacial no impidió a Hermione permanecer frente a la ventana, recordando las visiones en aquel misterioso y antiguo artefacto.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Aquellas palabras parecían ser susurradas desde las entrañas del castillo por alguien invisible, contando una historia, enviando a Hermione dos meses en el pasado, la fatídica fecha en la cual la pesadilla comenzó.

Hermione, hace dos meses, tenía la cabeza plagada de cosas, o podía ser simplemente que las pocas cosas que revoloteaban sin resuello dentro de los confines de su conciencia ocupaban mucho espacio. Muchas de aquellas preocupaciones eran estrictamente académicas y no les daba mucha relevancia. De todos modos, su problema más grave hacía ver sus monumentales deberes como simples pasatiempos.

Recordaba haber escapado de una fiesta en Navidad para no encontrarse con cierto Gryffindor alto y petulante, pero su vejiga protestaba desesperadamente por un desahogo inmediato. Los baños estaban cinco pisos más abajo y Hermione se sintió desalentada con la perspectiva de bajar escaleras y con ganas de orinar al mismo tiempo.

Además, estaba ese molesto dilema carcomiéndola.

Hermione dirigió sus urgentes pasos hacia el único lugar en todo el séptimo piso que podía satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas. Paseándose una y otra vez por delante de una pared de aspecto sólido, halló la puerta secreta que le entregaría el alivio que buscaba.

No obstante, sus emociones la traicionaron mientras pensaba en un baño. Aquella dicotomía se inmiscuía de forma implacable en sus pensamientos. Había dos personas, dos hombres habitando su corazón y el problema era que no había espacio para ambos. Por supuesto, aquella era la solución fácil; los dos eran atractivos a su manera, ambos tenían cualidades que a ella le atraían. No obstante, ese no era el problema principal.

Los dos hombres eran sus mejores amigos.

¿A quién elegir? Temía decepcionar a uno de los dos; Hermione tenía la impresión que los dos estaban al tanto de lo que ella sentía por ambos. Uno, abrazado constantemente por su novia, muchas veces se escapaba de sus garras y la miraba de forma suspicaz. El otro no tenía novia, pero se notaba a la legua que se sentía atraído por una atractiva pelirroja y que, para empeorar las cosas, Hermione sentía que se estaba haciendo cada vez más cercana con él, viéndose más y más, hablando de cosas cada vez más personales hasta el punto de sufrir incómodas preguntas por parte de algunas chicas acerca de su relación con él, y si lo hacía para poner celoso a alguien en particular. Y Hermione repetía hasta el cansancio que no había nada entre ella y el chico en cuestión. ¿O sí?

Hermione tenía una urgencia increíble por usar un baño en ese momento, pero aquellos pensamientos seguían acosándola, atormentada por pesadas indecisiones. Sus confusos pensamientos se vieron reflejados inmediatamente en la habitación frente a ella.

La habitación en la que había entrado semejaba bastante a un baño, pero no era un baño. Más bien, era como un baño en construcción; los cubículos no tenían tazas de baño en ellos, el suelo tenía áreas cubiertas con azulejos y otras tapizadas con madera. De las duchas sólo se podían advertir los grifos y los desagües. No obstante, el único objeto que no parecía pertenecer a aquella peculiar habitación era un espejo, un espejo bastante poco común a juzgar por su apariencia. La desconcertante ausencia de lavabos en un baño quedó completamente explicada. El espejo era tan alto que el marco dorado casi rozaba el techo pero, por extraño que pareciese, no reflejaba la imagen de Hermione.

El espejo mostraba otra cosa.

Cuando Hermione pudo vislumbrar lo que el espejo reflejaba, profirió un grito de terror que nadie escuchó. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? Allí, en una habitación que no lucía como si perteneciese al castillo, el mundo de Hermione se achicó en instantes y su visión se estrechó hasta que adquirió el tamaño del espejo. Después, con una espantosa lucidez, comprendió el significado del reflejo (o al menos eso creyó) y se dio cuenta que el problema de su corazón dividido no era nada en comparación con las imágenes que ahora yacían grabadas a fuego en su mente.

La castaña logró arrancar la vista de tan terrible visión, sólo para fijarla en el marco del espejo. Había una inscripción en éste, pero aquello no contribuyó en nada a aliviar su miedo, su desesperado miedo regándose como fuego entre pasto seco en el interior de su cabeza. Luego, como si el horror de la situación la condujese por derroteros terroríficos, recordó lo que Harry le dijo una vez acerca de su encuentro con aquel mismo espejo, pero en tiempos, lugares y circunstancias completamente disímiles, y la forma en que podía arruinar la vida de una persona si no se estaba preparado para ver reflejado en su fría superficie el deseo más escondido del corazón de uno.

De vuelta al presente, Hermione abandonó la ventana y, juzgando que necesitaba un poco de sosiego, caminó casi como una sonámbula hacia las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común. Los retazos de sus recuerdos seguían acosándola sin respiro, como la música de una discoteca después de haber salido de ésta, hablando acerca de espejos y deseos, sueños y pesadillas por realizarse. Aquello era una contradicción. El objeto que la tenía sin conciliar el sueño por dos meses mostraba el deseo más profundo y desesperado de su corazón, pero la imagen grabada en su alma no podía ser su deseo más profundo y desesperado.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, aunque daba lo mismo hacerlo dado que el fuego hace rato que se había consumido. Cerró los ojos para tratar de espantar sus miedos pero hacerlo empeoró las cosas. Ahora, todo lo que podía ver era el reflejo de ella frente a ese hombre abominable, alto e imponente, ataviado con una túnica de color negro y su cabeza cubierta con un manto igual de oscuro. Ni sus ojos se podían atisbar. Hermione era demasiado familiar con ese ser en particular para sentir un pánico rayano en la irracionalidad. Todos los muggles eran familiares con aquel sujeto, mostrado ad nauseum en las películas, aunque nunca creyó que existiese en realidad.

La perspectiva de que su vida estaba a punto de llegar a su fin fue demasiado para ella. Hermione sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y no las detuvo. Llevándose las manos a su cara, no pudo más. Dos meses de pesadillas la hicieron llorar como si alguien muy cercano a ella hubiese fallecido de forma violenta. Tal era la magnitud de su tristeza que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ella.

Alguien pronunció el nombre de Hermione.

Ella respondió de forma distante, todavía sumida en su dolor, poniéndose de pie y mirando a quien estaba de pie frente a ella. Aun con las lágrimas obnubilando su visión, supo quién la había llamado y se arrojó a sus brazos, temblando, gritando, llorando, tratando de verter todos sus miedos en él. Sintió manos acariciando su cabello, manos acariciando su rostro, brazos envolviéndola con calidez, brazos que también temblaban, haciendo evidente que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Ese hombre no podía ser otro diferente del que ella creía.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes –dijo la voz grave y dulce de una de las pocas personas que podía comprender los dolorosos pensamientos de Hermione y la única que tenía experiencia con ese maldito espejo-. Me pasa lo mismo, o mejor dicho, me pasaba lo mismo.

Hermione miró a los ojos de su mejor amigo, esos hermosos ojos verdes, una de las razones que tenían a la castaña tan confundida. ¿Cómo él podía saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

-Ginny me contó que estabas teniendo pesadillas –dijo Harry con un susurro-, y que tuviste un encuentro con el espejo. El espejo de Oesed puede volverte loca si no comprendes el significado de lo que refleja.

Hermione supo que no tenía sentido esconder sus pesadillas a Harry. Le contó todo; los pensamientos que albergaba, su eventual encuentro con el espejo y la descripción del reflejo, estremeciéndose cuando le habló del sujeto sin rostro y de su temor que se tratara de una premonición relativa a su muerte. Casi se pone a llorar una vez más pero su desconcierto pudo más cuando vio a través de ojos vidriosos cómo Harry sonreía. No era, sin embargo, una sonrisa de burla. Era una sonrisa cálida, sincera, segura y confiada. Hermione, aparte de ver la razón por la cual podía confiar en él, podía sentir que algunas nubes se apartaban del grueso cúmulo que la sumía en aquella insoportable confusión. Y, tratándose de alguien que había logrado excelencia académica teniendo las cosas claras, aquella incertidumbre se le hacía más molesta que a otras personas.

-Yo tuve una visión parecida a la tuya –dijo Harry, paseándose lentamente por la Sala Común-. Pero, como dije, ya no la tengo. Mi corazón sabe cuál es su deseo más desesperado.

-¿En serio?

-Si quieres te muestro.

-Pero… yo no puedo ver tu reflejo.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente.

-Confía en mí.

Quince minutos más tarde, y no sin un susto terrible por parte de un irritable Filch (probablemente a causa de Peeves… otra vez), Harry y Hermione entraron en la Sala Multipropósito (y esta vez lucía como una sala de clases normal) y ambos miraron con reverente admiración el espejo, su magnífico marco dorado y las palabras inscritas en éste.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Hermione sentía un poco de pánico mirarse frente al espejo y contemplar una vez más la fuente de sus sudores gélidos y las terroríficas implicaciones de lo que iba a mostrar su fría y lisa superficie.

-Tengo miedo. –La voz de Hermione apenas se podía escuchar, pese al silencio de la sala. Ningún ruido podía penetrar las paredes de la habitación-. No sé qué va a pasar cuando me mire en el espejo.

Harry se plantó detrás de ella y la tomó por los hombros, insuflándole confianza y coraje.

-Sé valiente Hermione –susurró su mejor amigo-. Sé que tú puedes.

Ella dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia adelante, lenta y temblorosamente. Alguien dijo que el coraje no era la falta de miedo, sino que se trataba de temer hacer algo y, sin embargo, hacerlo. Hermione podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente en su pecho, sudor apareció en su frente y sus manos temblaron.

Estaba frente al espejo.

Allí estaba ella. Hermione Granger. Erguida en una habitación similar a la que estaba de pie justo en ese momento. No obstante, su rostro no evocaba el terror de la primera vez que miró en las mágicas y prohibidas profundidades del espejo.

Estaba sonriendo.

Y el tipo alto y desconocido brillaba por su ausencia. Sin embargo, había alguien ocupando ese mismo lugar, alguien que conocía muy bien. Hermione, de forma instintiva, miró hacia atrás y, con un grito ahogado, se vio arrollada por la sorpresa.

_La persona más feliz del mundo puede usar este espejo como un espejo normal, es decir, se vería exactamente como es._

-Pero… ¿qué significa? –Hermione todavía no podía creer lo que vislumbró en el espejo. Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, sonriendo como si supiese algo que ella no.

-Hermione. Tú debes saber que el espejo de Oesed no muestra el futuro, no nos entrega verdad ni sabiduría. No es diferente a un ser humano muy perceptivo. Tuviste esa visión simplemente porque tu corazón estaba confundido, no sabía cuál era su deseo más profundo.

-Y ahora lo sabe –terminó Hermione, recordando sus dos meses de incertidumbre, cómo su corazón se debatía entre un hombre y otro, sintiéndose impotente por no poder tomar una decisión. Ahora entendía la presencia de ese sujeto alto e imponente. No era un preludio de su muerte; simplemente, el espejo sintió la confusión en el corazón de Hermione y reaccionó de manera acorde, mostrando a un desconocido mientras su corazón no estuviera decidido. Pero ahora, las nubes se habían disipado y las dudas se evaporaron. Recordó la ocasión en que vio a Ron besando a otra chica, cómo había llorado frente al dolor agudo de los celos, y de saber que había una persona en todo el colegio que estaba allí para ella, sólo para ella.

La misma persona que mostraba su reflejo. La misma persona detrás de Hermione.

Harry, interpretando el silencio de su amiga, se aproximó con pasos lentos hacia ella, posicionándose frente al espejo, haciendo un ademán para que Hermione se acercara y tomase su mano. Él ya no veía a su familia en su reflejo personal porque había aceptado que no iban a volver. El reflejo había cambiado.

-Dime qué veo –quiso saber Harry, empleando un susurro suave y cariñoso, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

-¿A un tipo de lentes y ojos verdes y a una chica que no conoce la peineta? –bromeó Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente. Su corazón latió con más ímpetu al darse cuenta que Harry también estaba sonriendo. Hubo un largo rato de silencio antes que Harry respondiera la pregunta.

-Te doy un Extraordinario por tu respuesta.

Hermione soltó una risa que reverberó en la Sala Multipropósito.

-Yo estoy viendo a dos excelentes amigos ser algo más.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –dijo Harry sarcásticamente, pero siguieron abrazados. Aunque ninguno de los dos podía ver el reflejo del otro, ambos sabían que estaban viendo exactamente lo mismo.

_La persona más feliz del mundo puede usar este espejo como un espejo normal, es decir, se vería exactamente como es._

Harry y Hermione jamás imaginaron comprobar por ellos mismos que lo que una vez dijo Albus Dumbledore era verdad. Y menos que aquellas palabras los uniese de una forma en que ninguno de los dos podía siquiera soñar. Era increíble que hace media hora atrás Hermione estuviese tan confundida, triste y desesperada, cuando creía que la historia de su vida estaba llegando a su punto final. Sin embargo, Harry tenía razón: lo que había llenado sus noches de insomnio no era otra cosa que un reflejo incompleto, una parte del deseo más profundo y desesperado de su corazón. Y necesitaba de otro reflejo incompleto para completar la imagen que hizo ciertas las palabras del director de Hogwarts.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Ambos, mirando el reflejo de su deseo compartido, esperaron el amanecer, por primera vez tratando al legendario espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, común y corriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Ésta es la primera vez que participo de un reto. Me siento honrado por haber recibido la invitación y me encanta poner mis habilidades a prueba frente a otros autores de esta página. Pase lo que pase, nadie me va a quitar el empeño que puse en escribir esta pequeña historia.

Un saludo para mis lectores y seguidores.

Gilrasir.


End file.
